Everyone Gets Their Happy Ending
by KatyOh
Summary: Cristina accepted Burke's offer and went to Zurich, leaving everything behind. But what happens to Owen?
1. 1 It's not goodbye

**So this is the new version of 'If There's a Will, there's a way'. Let's just forget that existed. I'm gonna write it post 10x22.**

**So hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Till the day I let you go  
Until we say our next hello its not goodbye  
Till I see you again  
I'll be right here remembering when  
And if time is on our side  
There will be no tears to cry on down the road  
There is one thing I can't deny its not goodbye_

~Laura Pausini

* * *

Jackson gave his patient's chart to a nurse and then went to the main conference room. The rest of the board were already there waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late," he said and the rest nodded. He went to sit at the head of the table and picked up a cookie, putting it in his mouth. "So what's up? He asked with full mouth.

Meredith gave Cristina a quick look and then looked back at Jackson. Webber caught that and frowned. "I knew it," he murmured, pressing his teeth together.

"You knew what?" Arizona asked, confused, Derek, Callie and Jackson joined in the confusion while Meredith and Owen were looking down.

"Alright," Cristina started, making Owen and Mer look up at her. She took in a breath and then let it out. "I am… going to Zurich… to work," she said simply.

"W-what?" Callie asked frowning.

Jackson gulped and laughed hysterically. "That's a joke right?"

Cristina shook her head.

"But…" he frowned and then looked at Owen. "Hunt, we can beat that offer right?"

Owen looked up at him and chuckled sarcastically and shook his head. Jackson leaned back against the back of his chair, sighing.

"What have you been offered?" Richard asked.

Cristina looked at him and bit her bottom lip. "A whole hospital in Zurich."

"Oh, wow! Who would offer you that?" Arizona asked.

Cristina looked at Meredith and then at Owen who, too, was curious to know the answer. "B-… Burke…" she said quietly, studying Owen's reaction. Callie gasped, Webber's eyes opened wide and Derek's jaw dropped. Meredith's eyes were still locked to the table and Owen was looking at Cristina with an incredulous look. Jackson and Arizona were confused by the others' reaction.

"Burke?" Richard finally spoke up. "As in Preston Burke?"

"And you accepted his offer?" Callie asked. "He's Burke, Cristina. You accepted to work for him after all he did to you?"

"What did this Burke do to her?" Arizona asked her wife, still confused.

"Burke has a hospital in Zurich?" Derek asked, not that he expected less of Burke.

Cristina sighed, not knowing who to answer first, but all she cared about at this moment was Owen's reaction. She was afraid he would think she'd accepted it because of her past relationship with Burke. She was anxious to let him know it was not true. By looking at him, she felt it was really necessary to let him know. His pained eyes told her so.

Cristina took a breath and looked at Jackson who was still in confusion. "I will be going next two weeks. I'll wrap up all the cases I have and… I'll sell my share."

"You don't have to do it," Meredith finally spoke. "You can still own this hospital and go to Zurich… r-right?" she asked looking at Jackson at the end of her question. "Can't she?"

"I'm not sure if she can. The Harper Avery foundation won't appreciate that."

"So, we're done I guess," Cristina said and got up, avoiding Owen's eyes and then walked out of the room.

Arizona looked at Callie and Meredith. "What's the thing about this Burke?" she asked, so curious to know.

Owen got up, then, and walked out of the room.

Callie sighed, watching Owen leave and turned to her wife. "He was Cristina's ex… they even made it to a wedding day but he broke things off in the altar and never came back. He won a Harper Avery a bit later but didn't give Cristina any credit, because he had won it all because of her."

Arizona raised her eyebrows and looked at Meredith who nodded. "Then why would she agree to work for him?"

"She's not going to work _for _him. She'll be taking over for him," Meredith explained and looked down again.

"So we just lost her… just like that…" Webber commented, shaking his head. "… to Burke."

* * *

Cristina took off her scrub cap and walked inside the attendings' lounge, sitting down on the chair and putting her forehead on the table. She'd had a very long surgery. She had not closed her eyes for one second when the door opened and someone walked in. She looked up only to see Owen staring at her desperately. "Owen…"

"I wanna ask you something," he said.

"Okay."

"I really need you to answer me honestly."

She nodded. "Okay."

He nodded too and sat down on the chair next to her. "You still… love him?"

Cristina looked at him, frowning. "What? No, no, definitely not. After all that happened, after… you. How can I still love him?" she said and then shifted closer to him. "Look Owen… I'm not taking the offer for _him, _but for _me… _This hospital is all I've ever wanted. This offer… I never even imagined it in my dreams. And I didn't want it at first, seeing it against my dignity to go work for him after all he did to me… but I'm not working _for _him… I'm going to work instead of him. He's retiring, to go be with his family. He has a family, Owen, a wife and two kids," she paused and looked down at the floor and then back up at him. "I don't love him. And I'm not leaving because of him. I wouldn't do that to you, Owen. And I knew the moment I said it was Burke who gave me the offer that you'd think this way and I was determined to tell you that you're wrong."

He nodded, not looking at her.

"Owen?"

"W-…" he started and then looked at her with glossy eyes.

"Owen? Are you… are you crying?"

He took a deep breath and looked away from her. "Will you ever… come back?"

She opened her mouth but then closed. "I… don't know."

"What happens to us?"

"Owen…"

"What happens to me?"

"Owen please don't."

"What will I do without you, Cristina? I know, I know it's selfish for me to think about _me _instead of being happy for you… but…"

"Owen."

"I love you. I love you. And I don't know… w-what I'll do without…"

"Owen," she said his name as a tear rolled down her cheek she shifted closer to him and grabbed his face.

"You're my heartbeat. If I lose you, I'll…"

"You will find someone else," she said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Stop saying that!" he screamed, taking his face away from her. "Stop asking me to find someone else. I don't want someone else Cristina. I want you. I want _you!"_

"Owen this is all I've ever wanted… this is not something you say no to…"

"I don't want someone else."

"And you want a baby. And I can't give you that. You need someone else, Owen."

"I want _you."_

"You think. But you don't. You will regret it one day. You will regret wanting only me. You will want more."

"Cristina."

"I'm not enough for you."

"Don't."

"I can't make you happy. I can't," she said and got up. "So just find a way to go on without me, because I'm no good for you." She wiped her tears with the last sentence and walked out of the room.

"Cristina!" he yelled as un-shameful tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Well done, Ross," Cristina said as they walked out of the scrub room.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, frowning.

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"I know what. You're sad that I'm leaving. That you'll lose your teacher."

Ross looked at her and sighed. "You're a good teacher."

She smiled a little. "I'm glad you think so."

He nodded.

"That's why I was planning to talk to you," she added.

"Talk to me?"

"Yeah," she nodded. She took off her scrub cap and looked at him. "Come with me," she said.

He stopped walking and turned to face her. "What?"

"I need an assistant and you need a teacher. Don't answer me now. Think about it. Because, for you, this hospital is good too. But you could come with me to Zurich and we could continue our work. We could print not only conduits but actual beating hearts. So think about it." She said and walked away.

* * *

"Are you ready? Everyone's waiting for you," Meredith asked, sticking her head in the attendings' lounge. "Yep," Cristina replied and put the last item in the box.

"Let's go then," she said and helped her with the box. They went to the parking lot and put the box in the trunk of Meredith's car next to the rest of the luggage. "Let's go," Meredith said and they both went to Joe's.

The bar was decorated with 'Good-bye Cristina banners' and all of Cristina's friends were there. The people she had come to love and consider as family even though she wouldn't admit to it about most of them. She smiled at them and walked to them. They had drinks and lots of laughter and chatter together. All of that laughter, though, was bitter because everyone knew it was a good-bye party, a good-bye-forever party. They would all miss her a lot.

An hour later Cristina started hugging all of her friends and colleagues one by one. She wasn't a hugging type, but she was gonna leave forever, she would miss this people so it wouldn't hurt anyone if she were a little physical with her friends. Hugging Callie lasted a bit longer as they remembered some of their roommate memories and hugging Dr. Bailey lasted even longer. It was like saying goodbye to her mother. Bailey cried as she finally let go of her, so proud of her 'baby'. Dr. Webber gave her a little hug, but told her how much proud he was that she became this. April cried too and was so surprised that Cristina had hugged her. She didn't think that Cristina even liked her. Derek hugged her tight, having gotten emotional, telling her she was his family and that he still owed her for she saved his life. Alex was the last one in the row. They just stared at each other and then hugged each other tight. They'd always been like two siblings who hated each other with so much love. When they let go of each other, Cristina finally let out a tear.

"I'm sorry," Meredith said, "But we have to go."

Cristina nodded and wiped that single tear. "Thank you, everyone, for everything," she said and looking at all of them for the last time walked out of the bar and Meredith followed.

She didn't just walk out of the bar, she walked out of seven years of her life. The most important and remarkable part of her life, where she learned how to be a doctor, where she learned how to be a person, how to love and be loved. She had her best friend there, and found her soul mate there. She got married there, she got divorced there, and she got face to face with death there, several times. She grew up there. She _lived _there because before that she only existed.

* * *

"It's time," Cristina said standing in front of the gate.

"Are you ready?" Meredith asked grabbing her shoulders and Cristina nodded. "Are you… sure?" she asked her and Cristina nodded again. "Alright."

Meredith then looked at Shane. "You ready?"

"Yes, Dr. Grey," he said, nodding.

"Okay," she said and then looked back at Cristina. They stared at each other for some seconds and then hugged each other, holding each other as if their lives depended on each other. "You'll call me every week," Meredith said into her shoulder.

"I will," Cristina said, nodding against her shoulder.

They were like that for more than a minute and they finally let go of each other when they announced that passengers had to go to the plane soon. "Okay, go," Meredith said, trying hard to hold her tears back. She didn't want to cry, because she knew they'd call each other every week just like when she was in Mayo.

"Okay," Cristina replied, with glossy eyes and then her eyes locked on the crowd behind Meredith.

"Go," Meredith said again.

"Uh… he didn't come," Cristina said.

"No," Meredith said, shaking her head.

Cristina nodded and hugged Meredith once more. "Don't forget to talk to him about that thing."

"I won't," Meredith assured her. "I will talk to him tomorrow."

She nodded and then started walking into the gate.

"Cristina Yang," the clerk said as she checked her ticket and opened the gate for her and she walked in.

"Cristina! Cristina!" She heard her name being called and turned around. "Owen…" she whispered, smiling softly.

He ran to the gate as fast as he could and just stared at her. "Heavy traffic… I'm sorry," he said, not looking away from her.

Cristina looked at the clerk. "Ca-… can you let me out? I'll be quick, please."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the gate is one-sided."

Cristina looked back at Owen and sighed. He sighed too, but then started walking to the gate.

"Sir, you can't…"

"One minute, please," he said to the clerk. She sighed, but then nodded.

"Owen," Cristina said reaching out for him and stroking the side of his face.

"I love you. I will always love you. I want you to know that. I won't love anyone else they way I love you, so I will not waste my time being with someone else because at the end their heart will be broken. So don't ask me to find someone else." he said and leaned his forehead against hers.

She smiled and looked into his blue eyes. "I love you too."

He smiled sadly and kissed her lips gently and then more passionately. Neither of them wanted to pull away, knowing it would be their last kiss forever.

They finally pulled away and stared into each other's eyes for the last time ever. "Take care now," the both said in unison.

Cristina looked into his eyes for one last time. "Owen, this is not forever."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one chapter. Please tell me what you think about this and if you think I should continue.**

**Thank you.**


	2. 2 Thankful

**Thank you all for all the support. I'm glad so many people like this story. **

**Okay, so, Cristina's gone just like she'll be in the show so I will not be writing her, until she comes back (here, not in the show. Idk when she'll be back in the show)**

**So here is the second chapter, please enjoy! :)**

* * *

_But I'm thankful to be here_  
_Thankful to feel clear_  
_Thankful my prayers have been answered_  
_I'm thankful you listened_  
_Thankful to heaven_  
_Thankful for feeling alive again_  
_Thankful that hearts always mend_

_~Thankful-Celine Dion_

* * *

"Charge to 100!… Clear!... 200!... Clear!... 300!... Clear!... damn it!... 300 again and… Clear!"

"It's not working," April Kepner said trying to stop him. "You're just burning his flesh… Dr. Hunt, it's over."

He stared at the dead body in front of him, pressing his teeth together as sweat was dripping from his face and neck.

"It's over, you did everything you could… just let him go," April said and stepped forward, grabbing his hands so he would let go of the paddles.

He sighed heavily and looked at April and gave her the paddles and then, rushed out of the trauma room.

Losing a patient before even getting to know how to save him wasn't supposed to be how his day would start. This was his first Cristina-less day and this was its start… great, just great.

He walked to the conference room, aka his office, and sat down on the chair, putting his forehead on the table.

_This is not forever._

He could still remember her voice telling him those words as her teary cheeks were pressed to his. Was he supposed to be hopeful that she'd come back one day? Was he supposed to be waiting for her to _maybe _come back? He would be waiting for her, waking up every day and hoping for it to be _the _day, always keeping a drawer empty for her with a clean set of clothes and a clean toothbrush. He would do that willingly, but was that… healthy? Did it even make sense to wait for someone who had clearly told you to find someone else? Maybe she was just emotional when she said that their goodbye wasn't forever. Maybe it really was forever. So he had to stop keeping his hopes up.

He picked up his forehead off the table and looked at the door as he heard a knock on it. "Come in," he told the person and sat up. The door opened, revealing Meredith Grey behind it.

She frowned as she saw him in that state. "Are you… okay? I… uh… could come back later if you need to rest… You look like crap," she said, twisting her face at the end of her words.

He sighed, but then nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine… just a bit… I'm fine. Did you need something?" he asked, trying to forget about Cristina and the mess his life was for a moment though all he would remember was Cristina when he looked at the other half of the twisted sisters.

Meredith smiled slightly and walked inside, going to sit on the chair next to him. "I wanted to talk to you," she explained as she was playing with her fingertips.

He nodded at her. "Okay."

She looked at him and sighed quietly. "I know you don't want to talk about her anymore, but this is about Cristina and it's very important."

Pain overtook Owen's face at the mention of her name and he frowned slightly, but nodded. "Go on."

Meredith nodded and took a little plastic box out of her pocket and placed it on the table. "This is… Cristina's gift to you. She asked me to give it to you after she was gone."

He frowned more and looked down at the box. "What is this?"

Meredith scratched her forehead and grabbed the box, turning it in her hand and then placed it back down. "Eggs."

"Eggs," he said more in a form of a question though.

Meredith nodded. "Cristina's eggs. And this…" she paused as she took her phone out of her pocket and then put it next to the box. "This is Caitlynn. These are Cristina's eggs…"

"Wait," he said gulping hard.

"… you just have to do your part…"

"Wait…"

"… put the result in this woman's womb and then…"

"Hold on…"

"…you'll have a baby," Meredith said, "This is Cristina's gift to you."

"Wait!" he said a bit louder. He just stared at Meredith and then looked down at the box and then back at Meredith. "What?"

Meredith looked down briefly and then looked back up at him. "Cristina has donated some of her eggs to you, as a gift, so you can have a baby, _her _baby, just like you've always wanted. Except she won't be the one carrying it or giving birth to it, and it'll be you who will raise them. She told me that she has taken a lot from you and this is what she can give you in return, making your dream come true, partially."

Owen's breathing was getting hard as he was staring at the little box. "I can't believe it," he said out of breath and looked at Meredith's eyes.

"It's not something ordinary and believable… But it's true. You can have your dream of having Cristina's baby true by accepting this gift."

Owen just stared at her.

"She's not mom material, she can't be a mother. She'd regret it one day and will resent that kid and you and herself if she became an actual mom. Maybe she would love that baby, but she would hate her life. You don't want that for her, do you?"

He shook his head, gulping. "Of course I don't."

"But this way, she both is and is not a mom. You will have the baby whose mom is her, but she won't be the actual mother. She will be satisfied with her life, thriving in her career and you will too, raising your little family. This way, no one will be miserable. She won't give up her job because of a family and you won't have to give up your dream of having a family because of her. And you won't have some other woman's kids, but _her _kids. This is not the ideal way, the most satisfying one because you two will still be away from each other, but I, who know you two and your story from the beginning and all your problems, think that this is the only solution where no one gets hurt."

Owen took in a short breath and moved his hand hesitantly and then grabbed the box and looked at it.

"So I have to go now," Meredith said, "I'll leave you alone with your thoughts." She got up from the chair and, giving his shoulder a friendly pat, left the room.

Owen just stared at the box… _their only solution… _He put the box down and grabbed his phone.

"_You've reached Dr. Cristina Yang. I am not available to respond right now. Please leave your message and I will call you back. Thanks." Beep._

He was silent for a moment, but then sat up and cleared his throat. "Hello, Cristina. This is me, Owen… I…" he paused, rubbing his forehead with his hand as he was looking at the box. "Meredith talked to me and… thank you."

* * *

"So… he's fine…" the woman said looking at Owen with teary eyes.

He smiled, nodding at her. "The surgery was successful and he'll be ready to go home in no time, till then he's in very good hands," he said in a reassuring tone and smiled at the worried wife.

"Thank you," she said as tears flew down her cheeks. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She couldn't keep her emotions and stepped forward hugging her husband's surgeon.

Owen put his hands on her back and patted it lightly. "I just did my job," he said. "So, Dr. Wilson will be taking care of him until I come back to check on him," he said motioning to Wilson and then walked away.

He sat down behind the conference table with a cup of coffee and started to do some paperwork. He hadn't taken one sip from his coffee when he heard a knock on this door. "Come in," he said as he put the cup down.

"Good News!" she yelled rushing in the room, with a huge smile on her face.

Owen looked up at her and a huge smile formed his lips. "Are the…" he stood up and went to the other side of the table, hugging her tight.

"Yes!" she said excitedly against his shoulder. "The tests are positive. They're positive, Dr. Hunt, I'm successfully impregnated. I'm pregnant."

Owen couldn't contain his happiness. "Thank you, Caitlynn, thank you."

They pulled away, finally. "So my first OB appointment will be next Thursday, you could come with me if you want."

Owen nodded. "I want. I… I will. I'll be there."

"Okay," she said, nodding and smiling. "So I just came to give you the news. I gotta go now, bye."

"Alright," Owen said, leaning down and kissing her cheek and then watched her leave. He took a deep breath in and let it out with a big smile. He went back to the table and picked up his phone.

"_You've reached Dr. Cristina Yang. I am not available to respond right now. Please leave your message and I will call you back. Thanks." Beep._

"Hello, Cristina. It's Owen. Caitlynn came here today with good new. She's finally impregnated. She's pregnant, it's all real now. Our b-… the baby is real."

* * *

"That little watermelon is your baby," the OB said, pointing to the monitor. "And it's a…" she paused and turned device to different angles. "It's a boy!"

"Oh, look at him," Owen whispered, his heart pounding in his chest. Was that really his kid? His son? Oh, he was so beautiful. The little baby boy Hunt. He couldn't control himself anymore and let out a single tear as the little boy moved his foot a little.

"So we're done," The OB said and helped Caitlynn sit up and wipe the gel off her belly.

The OB talked to Caitlynn a bit about her condition and then they left the exam room. "Thank you, Caitlynn, I can never thank you enough for this," Owen said, putting his hand around her shoulders.

"Stop it, Dr. Hunt, I am enjoying this pregnancy too. I have my two kids now and can't take the responsibility of a third one but I was longing to experience pregnancy once more. So I thank you too."

Owen hugged her and kissed her cheek, smiling.

"So I gotta go now, see you later," she said.

"Take care of yourself."

"I will," she said and walked away.

Owen sighed happily and smiled hugely. He was just so happy, the happiest man on earth. Though he would be happier if he could share this happiness with Cristina, the mother of his child. He wished he could hold her hand and kiss the top of her head and talk to her baby bump and fulfill her needs. He couldn't do any of these with Caitlynn, not that he wanted to, with Caitlynn. But he wished he had Cristina there.

He, though, knew that he wouldn't be as happy if it was Cristina herself being the mother, because then she wouldn't be happy and he never would be happy when she was unhappy.

So… he was happy. He took out his phone and dialed a number.

"_You've reached Dr. Cristina Yang. I am not available to respond right now. Please leave your message and I will call you back. Thanks." Beep._

"Hey, Cristina. Owen, here. So the baby's healthy and it's a… it's a boy. A beautiful, healthy boy. I'm not sure, but I think he has your eyes…" he paused and then sighed, picturing a little boy who looked like her. "… I will call you later with more news. Take care now."

* * *

He was having sweet dreams, sweeter than nectar. There was him and Cristina and a little boy who looked like her, they were on a picnic or something like that having some quality family time until the ringing phone woke him up.

He sat up and looked over at the clock. It was 4 a.m. "Hello?" he said into the phone hoarsely.

"Hey, Dr. Hunt, I'm Michael, Caitlynn's husband," said the man on the phone.

"Oh, hi. Is everything okay?" he asked, worried. Had anything happened to Caitlynn r or his baby?

"Uh… she's in labor, we're in Grey Sloan Memorial's OB floor, and she's in delivery room."

"Oh!" Owen said a little too loudly. "I… I'll be there now," he said and hung up. He threw on a t-shirt and changed his pants, took his phone and car keys and rushed out of the trailer and to his truck.

He arrived at the hospital as fast as he could and went straight to the OB floor.

"Dr. Hunt," said a brown haired man, walking to him. "I'm Michael, talked to you on the phone."

"Hey," Owen said, "Is everything alright so far?"

Michael smiled and nodded, then turned it into a sheepish smile. "Though, you're a bit too late, you missed the moment…"

"What?" Owen asked, frowning.

"You baby boy's already born. He's in the nursery."

Owen's face was lit up with a huge smile. He patted Michael's shoulder thankfully and walked to the nursery.

"Dr. Hunt," the OB nurse greeted him warmly. She was holding a newborn in a blue blanket and stepped forward, handing the baby to him. "Here is a beautiful, healthy baby boy."

Owen's breath was caught in his throat as he held the baby boy. He was too little and too fragile and… too beautiful to on this earth. He had Cristina's eyes, and probably her black hair. "Welcome to world…" he whispered to him and leaned forward, kissing his little, bald head.

It felt like magic, holding him in his arms. It was really real. His dream, his biggest dream was finally come true. He had given it up long ago, feeling he needed Cristina more than that and that he would never have it real. But now it was real. He was holding this real, breathing, beautiful baby boy in his arms and it was really… real… It felt like magic, even better than magic.

He leaned forward and kissed his little head once more and then went to sit on the rocking chair. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of him and then dialed a number.

"_You've reached Dr. Cristina Yang. I am not available to respond right now. Please leave your message and I will call you back. Thanks." Beep._

"Hey, it's Owen. He's here, Cristina, he's born. I sent you a picture, he looks just like you, he's so… beautiful. I can't stop looking at him. I'm holding him right now, he's sleeping peacefully and… this… this feels like magic, I… I… Thank you Cristina, for giving this to me. This is the best thing you could ever give me… Thank you… I…" he paused and sighed lightly. "I know it's selfish, but I wish you were here… but I bet you're so happy over there, so, have fun… Take care now." He was about to hang up, but then stopped. "Oh and his name is… Theodor… after my father. Theodor Cristian Hunt. Theo… he's Theo."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I really enjoyed writing it. **

**I didn't want to say Theo is after Teddy because of some reasons, so let's thin Owen's dad name is Theodor, 'kay?**

**Please tell me in your reviews what you think :)**


	3. 3 Beautiful Boy

**1) Thank you for all the reviews, faves and follows. I really am happy that this story is well liked.**

**2) One asked why Cristina didn't answer the calls. The only reason, she didn't, or actually I didn't write her do, was because Sandra's gone. As I said in the notes, I will not be writing Cristina until she's back, just like there won't be a Cristina in the show because Sandra's left. You know what I mean?**

**3) I wanted to start each chapter with a little quote about that chapter, but finding the appropriate one is so hard, plus not all of them are as poetic as I'd like them to be. So I'm gonna change that to lyrics. I have also put a lyric for the two previous chapters. You can take a look if you like ****J**

**4) Please Enjoy the third chapter.**

* * *

_Close your eyes  
Have no fear  
The monster's gone  
He's on the run and your daddy's here_

_Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful  
Beautiful boy_

_~Beautiful Boy-John Lennon_

* * *

_4 Years later_

Owen fluffed his pillow and rested his head on it, ready to close his eyes and sleep. He had had a long shift and had just been back home from picking Theo up from Meredith and Derek's. He was just so tired, so the second he closed his eyes he fell asleep, but that was only before a lightening shook Seattle. The lightening itself, didn't awake him, though, as he had grown up in Seattle and was growing old in that city and was so used to it. What woke him up was the sound of footsteps plus shallow breathing getting close to his bedroom. He turned around and looked at the door and waited it for to open. "Come on here," he said as he held his blanket up, with a warm smile.

Little Theo Hunt ran toward the bed and crawled on the bed, pressing his body to his father's as he was trembling. "I'm so scared," he whispered, wetting his father's t-shirt with his teary face.

Owen wrapped his arms around him, kissing his forehead. "It's okay, I'm here. It's just the lightening."

He hiccupped, looking up at Owen's eyes with his own teary brown eyes. "Why is it so scary?" he asked. "I don't like the lightening."

Owen wiped away his tears and stoked his hair. "It's just the clouds… fighting, you know? But then they reunite and… make rain," he said, trying to make the situation look good. "And you know what the good thing about it is?"

Theo looked at him again and shook his head.

"The lightening lets me snuggle with my son for the rest of the night," he said and kissed his little nose and played with his hair until they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was something other than sunlight that was tickling his face and waking him up. It was little kissed on his face and soft giggles. He opened his eyes and was faced with a pair of brown ones. He smiled up at them and sat up slowly. "Good morning, Crown Prince," he said and leaned forward, kissing Theo's little head.

"Good morning," he said, beaming sweetly. "I'm hungry."

Owen nodded, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, me too. Let's go see what we can have he said and got up from the bed and lifted his boy with one hand, making his giggle's echo throughout the firehouse.

The firehouse. Cristina had left that for him too in addition to _the _main gift. He had cleaned it and repaired a few things and he had also put a fence around the fire pole.

"So we could have, apple pancakes or omelet, bread and jam, bre-…"

"I want cereal!" he said as he was all seated on the chair.

Owen frowned, his lips forming a 'what' "But we could have pancakes, omelet, jam, or honey," he said.

"I want cereal," he said again, confidently.

Owen smirked, shaking his head. "You remind of someone," he said as he went to pick up a bowl, milk and the box of cereal.

"No milk," he ordered, shaking his head.

"No, you can't say no to milk, that's necessary to be had. You need it at this age."

He frowned and pouted. "But cereal is better without milk," he said and then thought for a moment. "Okay, I'll have milk in a glass, but not with cereal."

"Yeah," he nodded, "You do remind of someone and it's not just your looks."

* * *

"Did you pack everything?" Meredith asked her daughter as she fixed her shirt's collar. "Yes," Zola nodded her head. "For the hundredth time, yes."

"It's your first time going to a school trip for more than half a day. I wanna make sure that you won't have any problem," she said, running a hand though the 9-year-old's hair. She took a big breath and let it out with a smile. "Okay, go, your dad's waiting for you," she said and gave her a little hug and a little peck on the cheek. Zola put on her backpack and went to get in his father's car. She waved and Meredith waved back and Derek drove away.

She sighed happily; her daughter had grown up. It was like yesterday that Alex had brought her to the States from Malawi. She smiled and walked back inside where her six-year-old son was eating breakfast. She sat next to him and sipped on her coffee. She had not had the gulp down her throat when the doorbell rang. "I knew you would forget something, young girl," she sulked as she got up to open the door, ready to say something about how many times she'd reminded her to pack everything when she saw someone else at the door. "Owen."

He beamed at her. "You must miss your girl already, I brought you a means of consolation," he said as he tugged on his son's hand so Meredith could see him.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not your baby sitter," she said and looked down at the little boy, smiling.

"I know, I'm sorry, the daycare's closed today and I have a surgery, I'm sorry, please, take him, please, sorry, please," he finished with a toothy, sheepish smile.

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Fine," she said and grabbed Theo's hand. "You know I do, only because of the baby mommy, so don't think it's because I like _you,"_ she said in a mock serious tone.

Owen nodded and leaned forward, kissing Meredith's cheek. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said and with that ran back to his car.

Meredith smiled, shaking her head and walked back inside with Theo. "Baily, look who's here?" she said as she lead Theo to the table. "Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

Theo nodded his head.

"Okay, then you can have some berries until snack time," she said as she put the berries' bowl in front of him and watched him eat with joy.

He was such a sweet boy and Meredith really loved him. But his sweetness wasn't the only thing that made her love him. The baby mommy, as she said before. She was so glad she could spend time with her best friend's son, and be reminded of her when looking into his brown eyes. She smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair and then went back to her coffee.

* * *

"Okay, boy, you're gonna keep me away from work the whole day. How does that sound?" April asked her little son as she fixed his hair. "Not that it's your fault, it's the day care's. I don't even know why it's closed." She shook her head and smiled at little Charlie.

"Hey, what are my favorite people doing?" Jackson asked from behind making April turn around. "Hi," April, said smiling and giving him a peck on the lips. "Missed you last night."

"Yeah, there was an emergency," he said as he walked forward and planted a kiss on Charlie's head. "My mom's coming here by the way," he informed his wife.

"Why?" April asked, frowning. "I mean, that's such good news. I'd missed her," she corrected herself, smiling.

Jackson chuckled. "To bring another suitcase of toys for Charlie and she said something about the hospital… I still don't know, we're gonna have a board meeting with her next week, which means, she'll stay for a bit more than a week."

April nodded. "That's be great," she said, smiling.

"But don't worry, I'll stay more of it at Richard's," they heard a voice say and turned around to see Catherine Avery. "Oh look at that little Avery Prince," she said and walked forward, picking up his grandson. "I have brought lots of toys for you, sweeties," she said and gave some watery kisses to both of his cheeks.

She turned around to his son, smiling. "And the board meeting is about the new buyers," she said.

Jackson frowned. "Buyers?"

Catherine nodded. "Yeah, some institution is interested in the foundation's share in this hospital and, honestly, we wouldn't mind having the money back."

"What?" Jackson asked, frowning. "You're selling the foundation's share?"

"I know, but the foundation needs this money back at this moment and they're offering really good money. I think Hunt would love that too, because they're offering to equip the hospital with some new technology."

Jackson sighed, nodding. "Now who are they?"

"We'll be meeting them next week at the meeting," she said and then went back to showering Charlie with kisses. "You wanna see your souvenirs now?"

* * *

Owen yawned as he took off his scrub cap. It was a tough surgery but the patient was stable finally and in the recovery. Now was time for him to take a quick shower in the lounge and then go take care of his son himself.

"Hunt," Jackson called approaching him. "We need to talk."

Owen turned around looking at him. "We are."

"Yeah," he said, nodding. "A new institution is gonna meet with us next week. They want to buy the foundation's share and even invest more than that in the hospital."

"And who are they?" Owen asked frowning.

"We don't know yet, but we need a board meeting now."

* * *

_One week later_

"So… it worked," the woman asked with teary eyes. "The printed… liver… worked."

Meredith grinned and nodded. "It did!" she said. "You have a new liver now, that works and you'll be well enough to go home in no time," she said. Right then her pager went off. _Emergency Board Meeting. _It read. "Oh, I'll check on you later Ms. Sanders," she said and walked out of the room after handing the chart to her resident.

That day the board was gonna meet the new buyers and see what their real intention of buying the hospital was. And they were having this emergency meeting before the main, probably, to get ready for facing the institution's representative.

She sighed as she walked up the stairs and took off her scrub cap. She was taking the last stair when she saw a little boy running in the hallways and towards the stairs. "Hey, Theo, no runnin' in the halls… wait," she yelled after him and followed him downstairs. "Hey, Theo Hunt, where are you going?"

The little boy stopped running and looked up at his aunt, breathless. "Please, don't tell Bailey where I'm going. He wants to eat my good chocolates, I would share, but he wants all of them," he said and then continued running.

"Hey, wait, what are you two doing out of daycare?" she asked. "He's not out," he replied and ran off. She noticed him going to the entrance door. "Hey, Theo, don't go out!" she yelled after him and then her pager went off again. _Emergency Board Meeting, Now!_

She didn't know if she had to go to the emergency meeting, or after Theo. She searched the hall and then her eye caught Wilson. "Hey, Wilson, Jo," she called her and when she got her attention, pointed to the door. "Go take care of him, Theo Hunt, don't let him go out," she said and then ran upstairs.

Wilson just looked at her confused. "You said who?" she asked but Meredith was too far to hear her. She sighed and went to where she had pointed to see what she had to take care of.

* * *

Theodor Hunt ran and ran and ran, exited the building and kept running until he ran into a pair of legs in a pair of black high heels which made him fall down on his knees and hands. "Oh are you okay?" the woman asked, kneeling down and grabbing his arms to help him up. When he was up and his face was in her sight, she let go of his arms and pulled her hands away slowly.

"Yes," Theo said in a pained tone and rubbed his knees. "Thank you for helping me," he told her and tried his best to give her a polite smile through his pain. He looked at her face and smiled more, forgetting his pain. "It's so nice to meet you pretty lady," he said, outstretching his little hand. "My name is Theo."

The woman gave him a little smile and brought her hand back up hesitantly, then pulled away slowly, but finally grabbed his little hand and shook it lightly. "It's so nice… to meet you too," she said, slowly. "My name is… Cristina."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	4. 4 The Reason

**Thank you again for the lovely reviews, faves and follows. Please enjoy the 4th chapter.**

* * *

_I'm giving it up_

_No more running around spinning my wheel_

_You came out of my dream and made it real_

_I know what I feel_

_It's you_

_It's all because of you_

_You are the reason_

_You are the reason I wake up every day_

_And sleep through the night_

_You are the reason, the reason_

_~The Reason-Celine Dion_

* * *

"Is everyone present?" Jackson Avery asked as he sat at the head of the table. "Where's Grey?"

"I keep paging her," Derek said looking up from his pager.

"Page her 911, it is very important that we have the meeting before they arrive," Jackson said and Derek nodded, but before her wrote the page again the door opened and Meredith rushed in.

"I'm sorry," she said and sat at the table. She wanted to tell Owen about Theo, but figured it'd just worry him unnecessarily because Wilson was taking care of him now. She, though, felt a bit uneasy, not so sure if Wilson did have Theo taken care of. She shouldn't have left. So she pulled out her phone and texted Wilson.

_"Did you find Theo?"_

She put her iPhone on silent and placed it on the table. "Sorry," she mumbled when she saw everyone staring at her.

"Okay," Jackson started, "we don't know who these people are and what their intentions are for wanting to buy the hospital. Their offer may be appealing, but we should consider that the foundation is still the best supporter we have," he finished giving Catherine Avery a nod. Everyone else nodded. They started discussing the matter a bit more so they'd be all ready to face the new buyers.

Meredith's iPhone's screen turned on and she picked it up to see a text from Wilson.

_"Yes, I found him in the lobby. He keeps saying a pretty woman brought him in. He's fine, don't worry. I'll take him up to day care."_

Meredith let out a sigh of relief and texted back a thank you.

The board were almost finished discussing when someone opened the door and stuck their head inside. "They're here," she said and walked away.

They all sat up and locked their gaze on the door waiting for it to open. When it did, a man in suit walked in with a gentle smile and stepped aside, letting someone else in.

The board members' eyes which were locked to the door started getting wider as their jaws dropped and a few gasps were heard too. They were all so shocked they couldn't utter words.

The man closed the door behind the other person and they both stepped forward. "Um, hi," she said, looking at everyone's faces, her gaze lingering a bit more on some of them.

"Dr. Yang!" Catherine Avery was the first one to break the silence. "So you are the mystery buyer? Why couldn't you just say your name?" she asked and turned to the man. "And you must be the one who talked to me?"

"Yes," Cristina said, nodding, "He is Mr. Davidson, he is the institute's lawyer." She paused, taking a breath. "And yes, I am the mystery buyer. And I didn't say my name to make it… interesting? I don't know. I just didn't."

Alex chuckled. "Well it is nice to see you again, out of the computer's screen."

Cristina smiled at her old friend and nodded. "So shall we get started?" she asked, looking at Jackson.

He swallowed the shock and nodded. "Please take a seat," he said gesturing to the two empty chairs at one side of the table.

Cristina's chair happened to be next to Meredith's. Meredith's eyes were still wide and her jaw dropped. "What the hell," she finally said, a bit too aloud. "We talk almost twice a week, you could've told me!"

She gave her a gentle smile, implying they'd talk later, and turned to Jackson, her eyes meeting with a familiar pair of blue ones in the way.

A million kinds of emotion was running through Owen's body. The door had opened and the first thing he saw was a familiar pair of brown eyes. All the oxygen had left his lungs and his heart started beating so fast it almost felt like it wasn't beating. It was her, Cristina Yang, in front of her after five years. It wasn't her picture or a dream of her or her picture in medical journals or TV's medical news. It was her, her real her. After five years.

They hadn't lost track of each other. They'd even talk every now and then, but not so much. As if both of them knew it'd cause more pain to hear each other's voice and not be able to see each other and hold each other.

"So, you may all wonder what the institute's intentions are, especially now that you see it's me wanting to buy the hospital," Cristina started, looking at everybody in the room. "Klaumsan Institute for Medical research, my hospital, wants to expand, internationally. We figured the U.S must be the first country and Grey+Sloan Memorial the first hospital. Well I'm still loyal to this place, I became a surgeon here, so, the least I could do was choosing here.

"We would like to buy the Harper Avery Foundation's share and invest even more money in the hospital. Our Institute's main goal in Medical research so we want to expand the research fund in here and give everyone with brilliant ideas a chance to do their research with the best options. We want to modernize the hospital more than it is already with the most recent technology and also, I want to bring my printed hearts to the U.S, making here the center of 3D Printed Heart Transplant in the U.S. It'll drag a lot of patients to here, I believe and also a lot of doctors eager to learn." She finished and looked at everyone looking at her with sparkling eyes. Which board of directors wouldn't find all of these appealing?

"But all of these offer comes with one condition," Davidson said. "Dr. Yang would be more than willing to do all she just said but she wants to be the manager of Grey+Sloan Memorial, co-managing here, actually with Dr. Hunt."

"Wait, what?" Meredith asked frowning. "Does this mean that…"

Cristina looked at her and nodded and then looked at everyone, stopping at Owen. "I'll be moving back to Seattle."

"Uh, It all sounds good but," Jackson started, "well, we will be discussing it more with each other and will let you know our decision."

Cristina nodded at him.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting, go to your patients," Owen who had been silent throughout the whole meeting said and got up and so did everyone and they all exited the room.

Cristina followed Owen to where he was going. She was desperate to talk to him. She opened her mouth to call out his name but then she felt some sharp fingers curl around her arm and pull her. She found herself in a supply closet while rubbing her arm. "Meredith, what the hell!"

"So?" Meredith started.

"So, what?"

"Why do you wanna buy the hospital?"

Cristina frowned looking at her. "Did you hear any of what I said?"

"Yes," she said, "It's been five years that we haven't met in person, but, Cristina, I know you more than you can believe it. What's the _main _reason?"

Cristina just stared at her, her face softening and the nodded. "You're right," she said and took a long, heavy breath. "These are all excuses. I mean, I do want to expand the institute and invest my money here and all, but those were excuses."

"So?" Meredith said, encouraging her to go one.

"I've been… plotting for a… year now."

"Plotting," she said, half questioning.

"I've been looking for some excuse that'd bring me back to Seattle without letting my main reason be so obvious and I finally found the good scenario. I'd offer to buy the hospital and I'd be in charge of it so I could move back to Seattle."

Meredith nodded. "So what's the main reason then?"

"I…" she started, "I have everything Meredith. Zurich really did give me everything, everything I ever wished to have, everything I always wanted since I was in Med-school, or even since when I decided to be a doctor. Zurich was all I need, all I ever wanted, all I ever wished to have. All… all I always _knew _I wanted. And now I have everything, except one thing…"

Meredith nodded again, a bit confused, but being patient for the rest of what she was saying.

"I don't have one thing. One thing I never wanted. Never, actually, _knew _that I wanted, but I do now. I am sure, more than sure that I want it and I am back so I can have that too."

"Okay, what's that something?"

Cristina smiled softly and looked on the floor. "Someone…" she corrected and looked back up at her. "Meredith, I saw him today for the first time, in person and not in the pictures Owen would send me. I heard his voice, I touched him…"

Meredith frowned, even more confused.

"I'm back because… I want my _son."_

Meredith's frown softened but her eyes grew wide.

"I never knew I wanted him," Cristina went on, her voice getting a bit hoarse. "At times I'd imagine what it'd be like if I'd stayed and I would've had him myself. But I would've stopped myself. I tried so hard to think of him only as Owen's kid, my ex-husband's kid… but then I'd see his picture and… he has my eyes, Mer. He looks like me, my eyes and my hair… and I look at his picture and my eyes as his and I cannot think of him only as Owen's kid anymore.

"He is everywhere, in my dreams, in my thoughts, on my phone's wallpaper, in the picture frames on my bedside table or my office desk… he is everywhere and… he has my eyes… he's not just Owen's kid anymore… he is my son, _my _Theo. He is part of me. Part of me and Owen… Owen… I never fall out of love with him, you know? I don't let myself… our wedding picture is still in my office beside the picture of you and me and the picture of you and me and Derek and Zola with Baily in your arms and the picture… pictures… of Theo with Owen or alone or with you…

"So I'm back for my son, Mer, that's my reason."

"Oh," Meredith finally let out, staring into Cristina's eyes. A gentle, soft and barely noticeable smile played around her lips. "Well it fits you. Never thought it would but it does."

Cristina looked at her, frowning as she rubbed her eyes so tears wouldn't fall down. "What?"

"Wanting your son, wanting to be a mom," she said, her smile still unnoticeable, "It fits you."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's shorter than other chapters, but I didn't want to make it longer anyways.**

**Please tell me in your reviews how much you liked it :)**


	5. 5 I knew I loved you before I met you

**Thank you all for the reviews faves and follows, and also for being patient with me. My exams are finished and I'm free so I hopefully will update both stories more frequently and also may start updating and refining my old ones. But for now, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_ I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

_~I knew I loved you before I met you-Savage Garden_

* * *

_5 years ago_

"Have a nice first day, Dr. Yang," Barbara said, giving her a big smile. Barbara was Cristina's personal assistant and office clerk. She had a warm and comforting smile; Cristina liked her.

"Thanks," she whispered and sat at her table.

Barbara nodded and hung a new lab coat on the hanger by the door and then, walked out of the office.

Cristina let out a big breath and looked around the office. Her boxes were still on the floor, unpacked. She had arrived in Zurich five hours ago and now she was in her office, waiting to be called for the Staff Meeting. It felt a bit overwhelming, being a boss. She hadn't had much experience in management. She used to manage her interns quite well and she was efficient enough as a board member, but this was different. She sighed and looked around the office. _Nope, _she thought. Right, she was a messy person, but she couldn't think in this office. It didn't feel hers; she had to make it hers.

She got up from the chair and looked at the boxes, pursing her lips. She walked to the little box that was nearer to the leg of the desk and picked it up, placing it on the desk. She opened it and took out three picture frames out of it. She looked around the office more, looking for a good place and finally, she walked towards the big window behind her desk. Placing the picture frames on the shelf under the window, she smiled. Everyone has the picture of their family in their office, so would she; this was her family.

One picture was of her, Derek, Meredith, Zola and little Bailey in Mer's hospital room after she'd given birth. One was of her ad Meredith and one of her and Owen on their wedding day. She pulled the picture of her and Meredith a bit rightward, so the picture of Owen and her would be more in sight.

Running a hand slightly on Owen's face, she sighed, but it was cut short when she heard a knock on the door. She turned around and saw Shane opening the door. "They're waiting for us," he said, smiling confidently.

"Okay, let's go," she said, returning the smile. She grabbed her lab coat from the hanger and then left the office to the conference room.

* * *

"Oh, Dr. Yang," Barbara acknowledged, smiling warmly, as she saw her in the hallways. "How was your first day?"

Cristina returned the smiled and then, sighed. "Long…" she said, chuckling tiredly.

"Oh, then await a steaming cup of coffee," she said.

"Thanks, Barbara," she said, nodding thankfully and walked in her office as Barbara went to the opposite direction.

Sighing aloud, she flopped on the chair and placing her forehead on the cool glass of the desk and sighed again. After some time she removed her head from the desk and took out her phone from the pocket of her lab coat to check if she had any missed calls or messages. She did. There was a voicemail from Owen and a text from Meredith.

She spun her chair and stared out at the reflection of the city lights in river through her big window and placed her phone on her ear to listen to the voicemail.

"Hello, Cristina. This is me, Owen… I…" she heard his deep voice and her eyes landed on the picture of him and her having their first kiss as husband and wife. "Meredith talked to me and… thank you."

She just stared at their picture, the phone still on her ear. Having a pitiable smile on her face, she sighed and looked at her phone screen, then dialed a number and placed it back on her ear.

_"This is Owen Hunt you're calling. I'm currently not available to answer you. Please leave your message and I'll return the call later. Thanks." Beep._

"Hi…" she said, her voice barely beyond a whisper, her eyes on his closed ones in the picture. "You're welcome… that was… the only thing I could do in return of every good you did to me… g-… goodbye."

* * *

"Hello, Cristina. It's Owen. Caitlynn came here today with good news. She's finally impregnated. She's pregnant, it's all real now. Our b-… the baby is real."

" Hey, Cristina. Owen, here. So the baby's healthy and it's a… it's a boy. A beautiful, healthy boy. I'm not sure, but I think he has your eyes…I will call you later with more news. Take care now."

" Hey, it's Owen. He's here, Cristina, he's born. I sent you a picture, he looks just like you, he's so… beautiful. I can't stop looking at him. I'm holding him right now, he's sleeping peacefully and… this… this feels like magic, I… I… Thank you Cristina, for giving this to me. This is the best thing you could ever give me… Thank you… I… I know it's selfish, but I wish you were here… but I bet you're so happy over there, so, have fun… Take care now… Oh and his name is… Theodor… after my father. Theodor Cristian Hunt. Theo… he's Theo."

Cristina sighed aloud, placing the phone down. She looked at Owen's picture and sighed again but it was cut short when her phone showed her that she had a text message. She picked it up again and opened the text and gasped as it was loaded, her hand trembling slightly. "Oh…" she whispered, staring at the baby's image on her phone. "Oh…" she whispered again, holding her phone with both hands. "Hello…" she whispered, her voice cracking a bit. "Hello, Theo…"

* * *

"Update me on his condition, hourly and page me if anything went wrong," she ordered as she handed the chart to Shane.

"Yes," Shane said, nodding. "I'm sure with the surgery you performed nothing will go wrong," he commented smiling broadly.

The corners of Cristina's mouth went upward slightly and proudly. "Stop ass-kissing," she said and walked back towards her office.

She closed the door behind herself and flopped on the chair, stretching her arms and feet and sighed aloud as she upstretched. She was about to call Barbara to order her a coffee when the door opened and she walked in. "Uh, I was just gonna call you," she said, looking at her.

"Oh," she said and then motioned to the outside. "You have a mail."

"Oh, is it from the photographer's?"

Barbara nodded her head and brought in a box, placing it on the coffee table in the office. "Thanks," Cristina said, getting up from the chair and walking to coffee table. "And can you order me a mug of coffee?"

"Right away," she said, smiling and walked out of the office.

Taking a breath, Cristina knelt down in front of the table and opened the box, bringing out a picture frame and then another and then another. There was six of it. She got up, having three in hand and placed them next to the other three frames at the window. And then placed one of the other three on her desk. The other two sat next to her handbag to be taken home.

She smiled, observing the pictures. Now he was everywhere with his beautiful brown eyes. She took out her phone and looked at his picture on her lock screen, smiled and then looked at the new picture frames again.

She hadn't thought about it. She had just downloaded those pictures from Owen's facebook page and had printed them for her office and bedroom. Some of them was only of him, Owen was in two of them as well, Mer in another one and even Alex in one of them. Now she had all of her family gathered in picture frames in her office. The most important ones being her boys, Owen and… Theo.

She smiled again and ran a hand on Theo's picture on her office desk and then turned on her computer to start her work. He was on her desktop background too.

* * *

"So…" she started.

"Trust me, I will not let you down. You go and you make Seattle great, I'll handle Zurich," Shane said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I trust you," Cristina said, smiling. "I raised you to this point, now you go fly for yourself."

"Okay," he nodded.

She smiled again and leaned in to hug him. "You were a perfect student."

He tapped her back. "Thanks."

She smiled at him again and went to enter the transit hall to board the plane to Seattle with Mr. Davidson, the institute's lawyer.

* * *

"Thanks," Davidson said, paying the taxi driver as Cristina got out. She held her head up looking at the hospital she left five years ago, the one that made her what she was now, Seattle Grace, Grey-Sloan Memorial. She sighed and let her black high heels take her forward. She stopped a little away from the entrance and looked up at the building again, reminiscing all of her old memories.

"Oh…" she let out as she felt something hit her legs. She looked down to see a little boy on the ground in front of her, struggling to get back on his feet.

"Oh are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down and grabbing his arms to help him up. When he was up and his face was in her sight, she let go of his arms and pulled her hands away slowly, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yes," the boy said in a pained tone and rubbed his knees. "Thank you for helping me," he told her and tried his best to give her a polite smile through his pain. Her heart skipped another beat, seeing his smile. He looked at her face and smiled more, forgetting his pain. "It's so nice to meet you pretty lady," he said, outstretching his little hand. "My name is Theo."

Cristina gave him a little smile and brought her hand back up hesitantly, then pulled away slowly, but finally grabbed his little hand and shook it lightly, her breath caught in her chest at the first touch of their hands. His skin was so soft, she thought, wanting to hold his hand forever "It's so nice… to meet you too," she said, slowly. "My name is… Cristina."

* * *

**So hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please please review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you so so much :)**


	6. 6 I miss my friend

**Hey, thank you all for the reviews, faves and follows. I really feel good whenever I get a new email telling me of them :)**

**Please enjoy the sixth chapter.**

* * *

_I miss the colors that you brought into my life_

_ Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
And I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright, I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in, I miss my friend_

_~I miss my friend-Darryl Worley _

* * *

Cristina left the supply closet with a hopeful heart, ready to look for Owen. She wanted to talk to him and ask him to tell Theo about her. She couldn't wait any longer to meet her son as his mother.

She went straight to the conference room where she remembered Owen always chose as his office, hoping he was still there. She knocked and opened the door and smiled slightly when she saw she was right.

Owen, who had heard the knock, looked up only to see Cristina at the door. "Uh… c-come in," he said. "Do you need anything?"

Cristina nodded slightly as she stepped inside and closed the door behind herself. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh," he said and then gestured to the chairs around the table. "Okay."

Nodding again Cristina went and sat two chairs away from him, and placed her purse on the table.

Owen pushed away the files and leaned against the chair. "We speak on the phone almost once a month, sometimes even more… w-why did you never mention you were coming back…?"

Cristina sighed and pursed her lips. "What do I talk about… my printed hearts or how my employees walk on my nerves…" she said. She was right, though. They did talk almost once a month, but she would always, neatly, avoid any personal topic. She'd share her excitement with Owen whenever she'd get a printed heart to function or performed a once in a century surgery. She'd also use his help whenever she had difficulty handling the management stuffs. Owen's sense of leadership was very helpful. And she'd use his voice… like a drug. She couldn't see him, so she'd settled to being addicted to only his voice and she'd need it frequently. If they talked about anything personal, she wouldn't have been able to talk to him again and that would not be healthy for her… it'd be a painful withdrawal.

Owen nodded, smirking. "Of course, you wouldn't tell me that. So what you wanna talk abou-…?" he said but was cut short when his pager went off. "Uh, sorry, I gotta go. My patient need an emergency surgery," he said getting up from the chair. He looked down at her. "It's a cool one, stop by the gallery and take a look, OR 1," he said, flashing her a smile and left the room.

She sighed and picked up her purse and left the room a minute after him. How could she settle for just his voice when only one smile on his lips could freshen her soul? She had definitely missed him, but for now, she had to focus on Theo.

* * *

"Page me when he wakes up," Meredith said after giving the chart to the nurse. She took off her scrub cap and went straight to the cafeteria. She seriously was starving. She picked up a green salad and a glass of apple juice and turned around to find an empty table when she saw the one and only Cristina Yang sitting at a table alone. Smiling she walked towards her table, wanting to reminisce the memories of all the lunch times they used to have together. When she neared the table and saw Cristina's blank expression, though, her smile faded. "Did you talk to Theo and he rejected you?" she asked, worried, and sat at the table.

Cristina looked up as she heard Mer's voice and shook her head. "Uh, no, before I could talk to Owen he got pulled into a surgery," she said and then frowned. "I hope what you suspected doesn't come true…"

Meredith sighed in relief and nodded. "Yeah, let's hope that. Well you just have to give him time," she said with mouth full of salad and sent the bite down with a gulp of juice. "Hey you wanna do a thing?" she asked after some time of silence, accented with her chewing sound.

Cristina looked at her again. "What thing?"

Meredith gulped the salad and let out a breath. "When we hadn't officially had Zola, I'd go to the daycare and watch her through the window."

Cristina stared at her. "I could do that?"

"If you want to," Meredith shrugged and put another bite into her mouth. "You want to?"

Cristina looked down and started wringing her hands. "Yes," she said and looked up at her friend again. "I do," she said and grabbed her purse and walked away.

"Hey!" Mer yelled. "I didn't mean now. We were having a…" she paused when she saw Cristina was gone. "… nice time." She sighed and shook her head, smiling.

* * *

When he smiled, it wasn't just his mouth that smiled- his eyes would smile, his cheekbones would go to its highest level and the sound of his giggles would echo in the whole room. The sound of his giggles warmed her heart while shaking it, even when heard through the glass.

"Are you a parent?" the woman asked with a big smile.

Cristina turned her head from the window and looked at her. "Uh… I…"

She smiled again. "I'm the daycare's teacher… you wanna come in?"

Cristina just stared at her. It was a tempting offer. "I… am allowed to…?"

"If you're parent."

Cristina gulped and looked back at Theo. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"You… don't know if you're a parent?" she asked, frowning a bit.

Cristina sighed and wringed her hands, something she seemed to be doing frequently. "Kinda…"

The teacher, nodded understandingly. "You can come in," she offered again.

Cristina looked at her again. "But I'm not a…"

"It's okay," she smiled once more and kept the door open for her. Cristina just stared at her and the nodded, thankfully. She stepped in and sat at the first chair she saw. She was still unsure to step closer.

* * *

"Thank you again," the woman said, hugging him once more. "Thanks for saving his life, doctor."

Owen nodded, smiling. "I just did my job," he said. "I'll come back and check on him after he wakes up," he added and walked away, taking off his scrub cap.

He sighed heavily when he remembered that Cristina had not come to the gallery. He had stared up at the gallery, time to time, to see if she was there and every time he'd look down disappointedly.

Maybe she was just busy with her lawyer, working on buying the hospital, he decided to think. Or maybe she hadn't wanted to come there. Sometimes, he didn't know what to think about Cristina. She confused him with her unpredictability. He couldn't understand her sometimes.

Theo had turned out to be just like her. Even though he had barely developed a personality, the unpredictability was so clear in him.

He shrugged the thoughts away and decided to go the daycare to check on his son, of course, after drinking a much needed coffee.

After fifteen minutes, Owen was throwing the paper cup of his coffee into a trashcan that was located in the corner of a hallway. He turned the corner and walked a short path and then, he was standing in front of a daycare. His eyes searched the daycare through the glass, but before he could spot his son he spotted a very familiar woman sitting on a chair. Frowning he stepped inside and sat on a chair next to hers. "You know Zola and Sofia go to school now, if you are here for them," he said, sarcastically. He felt like he knew who exactly she was there for. "And Bailey's at home with a babysitter because he has a cold."

Cristina turned her heard sharply at the sound, startled, and just stared at him after realizing it was just Owen. She felt kinda caught off guard. She didn't say anything.

"Unless you wanted to see, Charles," he pointed to a red head who was sitting at a table, painting. "Avery and Kepner's kid. Or maybe Arizona and Callie's younger son, Tim," he added, pointing to the blond boy.

Cristina stayed silent and turned to look back at who she was there for.

Owen smirked, shaking his head. "You know? It is okay to be here to see him. He is your biological son, after all, and you know that… it won't be against your dignity to admit that."

"It's not," Cristina finally said, looking right in his eyes.

Owen smiled. "So, I bet you were curious to see how he looks like grown up. The only picture I ever gave you of him was when he was just born."

Cristina took a breath and looked at him. "Does he know about me?" she asked, ignoring his words.

Owen sighed and leaned back against the chair. "He started his questions a few months ago, in Bailey's sixth birthday party. When he saw both Meredith and Derek sit next to Bailey when he blew his candles, he asked why Aunty Meredith sat there in addition to Bailey's dad. I told him because she's his mom and he asked what a mom means," he said, all the while trying not to sound like he was blaming Cristina that Theo didn't even know what a mom means, because he really didn't. He understood why Cristina was away, even though he'd wished she weren't away from time to time. He wished it'd be both of them sitting at each side of Theo when he blew his birthday candles. But he understood that it was the best for three of them. If she'd stayed, their family could've fallen apart painfully. So he wasn't blaming her.

Cristina sighed. "What did you say?"

"That she's the woman who carries the baby when it's a little bean and shortly… I simplified the whole birth story, then, he asked where his mom is because he sure had come out of someone."

"I'm not even that," Cristina commented.

"Well, I don't believe that he ever needs to know that. When he finds out the truth about you, we don't need to tell him you weren't the one who gave birth to him."

Cristina just nodded.

"He asked why his mom wouldn't sit next to him when he blew his birthday candles… uh… by the way, if you want to send anonymous gifts for his birthday again, type your note… I know your handwriting very well," he said, with a smile and Cristina just rolled her eyes at him.

"Go on," she demanded.

"So… I told him that you were away and before he could ask where you are I got paged and had to leave the party and he… never asked further questions. But I'm sure he is not satisfied with that answer."

Cristina nodded again. "So… if he ever finds out why I was away… because I didn't want him, because my career mattered more… do you think he'll hate me?"

Owen sighed. "Well no one likes to hear that their mom doesn't want them, so he better never find out…"

Cristina sighed and started wringing her hands. "What if… he finds out that I were away because my career mattered more but I'm back now… because I want him?"

Owen stared at her, incredulously. "Is that… the… truth…?"

Cristina took a breath and looked back at Theo. "Yes…" she said, softly and quietly.

"Cristina…"

"That picture you sent me of when he was born is not the only one I've seen of him…" she said and pulled out her phone out of her purse, slid off the lock screen and handed it to him.

He grabbed the phone and just stared at the photo that was set as the wallpaper.

"There's also the one with him in the zoo, next to the pandas. I've framed it and put it on my office desk, plus some more with him in it and you or Mer and one with Alex… they're in the boxes that are being shipped to here now…"

Owen just stared at her.

"I've spent all these four years, trying to pretend that he's only my ex-husband's son… but then I see his face and he has _my _eyes and _my _hair… I know that's a lot of change that's happened to me… I didn't even realize when it happened, I just woke up one day and… he was my son…" her voice broke as her eyes started to get watery. "I couldn't be away from him anymore… that's why I decided to buy here… I could've bought Mayo Clinic but it doesn't have a Theo…"

"So… you want him to know about you…?"

She sighed. "If you want to allow that of course… if not, I just want to get to know him… even though I could go to the family court, but I won't…"

"Of course I want that," he said, nodding. His eyes were smiling. He couldn't believe that Cristina was demanding to be a mother now. She was on the page that he had been on for a long time, waiting for her. Maybe they could be a family once… maybe, just maybe… because Cristina didn't seem very interested in him right now. Of course, Theo mattered more at the moment.

"You want me to tell him today?"

"If… that's okay. Tell him whenever, as long as you will tell him."

"We could do that today."

She nodded. "Well…" she said a bit unsure. "Do it when I'm not there, or… at least when he can't see me. I could hide somewhere…"

"Okay," he said in a reassuring tone.

"I'm…" she started, her voice cracking. " I'm just afraid that he is old enough to understand that he should hate me…"

He sighed. "Cristina he's only four… but he could understand that… you know, he's so wise and unpredictable… just like you. So, we will just give him time to accept you, okay?"

Cristina nodded.

"So… I'll take him to the garden and talk to him… you could hide behind the… bushes…" he joked, raising his eyebrows. He was trying to light up the mood.

Cristina smirked, shaking her head. "I'll do something about that." She smiled, thankful for his little jokes. He always knew how to cheer her up even if it would be for a little moment.

He smiled back and then got up from the chair, so did Cristina and she turned around to leave the daycare, but stopped and looked at him again. "I know what you're thinking," she said. And he frowned, tilting his head. "You're thinking that I'm back… _only _… for Theo and not you… well, that's… kinda true. I'm back only for Theo and not you, but that doesn't mean that… I… don't _want _you…"

Owen just stared her with his puppy eyes.

"I've always wanted you back in my life… since the day I left you… but… I never let myself come back for you, that was selfish. I'd let you go so you could be happy with my gift… I didn't want to be back for you and ruin your life but I've always wanted you… so now I'm back for Theo, not you… but I want you… I'll always want you…"

Owen smiled at her after his heart had recovered from the leaps at each word she'd said. "Well I guess… Theo and I could come in one package."

Cristina smiled back. "I think I'll take the whole package."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please give feedback, I really do appreciate them :)**


End file.
